Christmas Disaster
by Pance
Summary: call it a nightmare before christmas, naruto is stuck in a storm. Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, and Shizune are the only ones free to go find him. T for teen since I'm not sure where I will decide to take this though for now anyone can read it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto, nor any of the other characters. I just come up with side stories and situations that I like to think of them in .

Overview: Christmas is approaching, but will Naruto make it home? What happens when he comes up missing? What will Tsunade and the others do?

There was a blinding blizzard out as Naruto was on his way home from going to the sand village. He had gone to deliver some important documents to Gaara from his Hokage. It was December, only two day until Christmas. With Naruto's ability to be fast, Sakura needed in the hospital and others out on missions, Tsunade had decided to send Naruto on the mission alone, warning him to leave fast before there would be a protest about sending him, especially alone. With Naruto being a "Jinchuuriki" the elders were not happy about him going on missions often with Akatsuki still out there trying to get him and the nine tailed fox sealed inside him.

While Naruto was naturally fast and in this case, excited to get back to report to 'Granny' Tsunade and finish last minute details for Christmas. However this weather had other plans for him and he was barely moving forward. Looking for some sort of cover from the weather he was looking for any sort of cave. He was freezing and in hopes to find some shelter from the fierce wind as well. He was trekking around in knee deep snow and his feet were going numb. …

_Mean While in Konoha… _

Shizune burst into the Hokage's office out of breath and panting. "Sorry Lady Tsunade, but we just received a message from the sand village reporting that Uzumaki Naruto left the village as of two days ago." Tsunade's eyes widen as she looked at her assistant who continued with more. "By the looks of their messenger bird it was caught in this storm and is currently being looked after. If Naruto-kun is caught out in this weather he could be in serious danger from nature itself."

Tsunade turned her back to Shizune and looked out the window as she thought a moment. She couldn't request Iruka to go in search for him because he was currently on a mission with Shikumaru's group. Gai and his team were due back later today themselves. Sakura could be called from working in the hospital, but aside from that the others were busy with tasks that had to be done, not within close proximity of the village, or recovering in the hospital. She turned around, "Go to Sakura and Kakashi and tell them to meet me in my office in two hours prepared to leave. If Naruto is not back by this afternoon we must search for him." "Yes Hokage-sama." Once Shizune had ran off to fulfill her orders, Tsunade turned back to the window with a worried expression on her face. _Don't you dare let me down Naruto, I believe in you so please come home safely. _…

_Back to Naruto a while later…_

Naruto was stumbling on as he had not found shelter and the cold was getting to him. His clothing was soaked, he was shaking and chattering his teeth uncontrollably, his skin was pale, and his lips had a tinge of blue. He knew he couldn't go on like this for too long but he also knew that he couldn't give up. If he gave up he'd collapse and guarantee death without a fight. There was no point in trying to run through the trees, they were coated in ice and snow and even with chakra he couldn't keep from slipping off. The snow was getting deeper and had already accumulated another foot since he started looking for shelter a couple hours ago. …

_In Konoha…_

Sakura and Kakashi stood in front of the Hokage's desk while Shizune stood to the side near the Hokage. Tsunade was explaining the situation to them and informing them that they would go in search of the missing blond. Shizune had put up protest to Tsunade going due to her responsibilities, saying it was irresponsible of her. However Tsunade had refused to back down and claimed responsibility since she had sent Naruto on this mission without even one companion not to mention he was practically family and a member of the village she swore to protect, she was not about to leave him out there.

They left the tower and headed in the direction of the sand village. They had agreed to spread out from each other in order to cover more ground. If they found him they were to use some exploding notes to cause a signal in the sky and if it seemed to fail they were ordered to cause a disturbance instead. If there was no word then they were to meet back up every hour to avoid anyone else to go missing. …

_Somewhere Lost… _

Naruto was starting to give in as his stumbling increased and he was starting to get delusional from hypothermia setting in. He was starting to wonder what would happen if he didn't make it back as he fell down. He just didn't feel like he had the strength to get up again. His body seemed numbed almost everywhere and where he had feeling he hurt. "I'm sorry ….", with that he fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I don't OWN Naruto, if I did, Kakashi would be mine….**_

_**Let me know what you think and if there's a direction you want this to go in or theres a way I could improve**_

_**Dedicated to Kagura111 – since she actually reviewed and begged for an update **__****__** hands you a starbucks drink and brownie **_

_**Back to the Search… **_

Everyone had met up again after their first search left them with no sign of Naruto. They decided to go further up the way, heading more towards the sound to look for Naruto figuring it was unlikely he even made it that far. The snow would have slowed even him down and as it was the likeliness of find any signs or tracks of where he is or has been. After a while of traveling Tsunade stops as they evaluate the area. Not positive if they saw signs of him being there or if the wind had been responsible for the inconsistency of the depth of the snow.

It was Kakashi who spoke up "we might as well check it out; if it is Naruto's trail then we have everything to gain."

"I agree, however, take Sakura with you while Shizune and I keep looking for him in other directions just in case it isn't Naruto. That way less time is wasted if it is a false lead but if it leads you to him Sakura can start working on him while you summon us" informed the Hokage.

Sakura and Kakashi both replied in unison "Hai!"

_With Shizune_

She was heading in almost the opposite direction of Kakashi and Sakura. Her eyes were frantically searching over every tree, piece of ground, bushes and anything else she could set them on. She desperately wanted to find the orange clad blonde soon or for one of the other search members to find him. She had often thought of him like a little brother and though she didn't really voice it, he was dear to her.

_With Sakura and Kakashi_

With that they set off to follow the trail that they were desperately hoping would lead them to their friend, each lost in thought. Both of them were thinking along the same lines, praying they would find their teammate soon or that one of the others would. Kakashi didn't think he could stand the thought of losing his student; it had been bad enough when losing his teammates in the past, losing his sensei, and having Sasuke leave the village. He was rather fond of his two students that he had left, even though they were now equals and teammates in his eyes, he didn't want to think about losing Naruto or Sakura.

Sakura found herself worrying about the blonde that she had gotten close to, despite her tendency to whack him when he acted stupid. Over the years she had seen Naruto grow into a respectable comrade. She wasn't sure what she would do if she were to lose him, she'd be absolutely devastated to say the least, the three of them were close like family….

Here is an update for now. I know it isn't much but I'm trying to figure exactly where to take this and how long to make it. Plus I've been busy with college. Enjoy 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters, otherwise Kakashi would be mine, Naruto would finally notice Hinata, along with other things…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any characters, otherwise Kakashi would be mine, Naruto would finally notice Hinata, along with other things….**

A.N. – I've decided I really don't like my writing style for this story but I'll finish it up anyway. Sorry for the delay, I know I get annoyed and impatient when waiting for updates, though I'm not sure anyone will really notice I updated this… I've been busy with college and just graduated a few weeks ago. The last bit was non stop work.

_**The Fox's Present….**_

After Naruto passed out in the snow he found himself in the all too familiar sewer that lead him to the Fox's cage. As he approached he saw the eyes of the fox open as he growled. "It's about time…" Naruto frowned at the fox's comment and glared at it. The fox continued before Naruto came back with a comment, "You know we'll die if you freeze to death, so consider this the only Christmas present I will ever give you, you should appreciate it considering in your weak stat it would be nothing for me to take over and have fun for a while…"

_With Tsunade_

Tsunade had been thinking along the lines of Shizune and just wanted to find the blonde that she now held dear and saw as family. She was trying to not worry knowing Naruto was stubborn and wouldn't die without a fight but even he could only survive so long in the harsh snow and freezing temperatures.

Everyone had been lost in their own worlds but all five were suddenly brought back sharply to reality. Naruto had suddenly opened his eyes and found himself wrapped in the fox's cloak, while Kakashi and Sakura saw a red glow coming from ahead of them. They immediately pushed their chakra to their feet to speed up. Shizune and Tsunade had stopped and looked back towards the direction that Kakashi and Sakura had headed in. They looked at each other before Shizune shouted "Lady Tsunade, do you see that faint pink glow in the distance?" Hai, let's go!"

Naruto looked down at his hands as the numbness started to go away throughout his body. The chakra the fox was feeding him was using the chakra cloak to heat him up slowly and to also protect from the snow around him. The snow in the vicinity of the cloak was melting fast.

As Naruto was contemplating this with awe he was pulled from his thoughts by the yelling of his name. Looking up he saw Sakura coming towards him with Kakashi on her heels. "Naruto" shouted Sakura while Kakashi made to grab her arm so she wouldn't touch him. Next thing Naruto knew was the fox's chakra cut itself off and he started to fall forward.

Kakashi was quick to catch his former student and nodded to Sakura that it was safe now for her to touch him. She immediately began scanning him for injuries throughout his body. While he was still doing fairly good all things considered and with the boast from the fox she assessed that it would be best if they could get him back to village and somewhere warm as soon as possible. Kakashi agreed.

Short I know but the next chapter should be the last… I'll try to make it soon


End file.
